


It Takes Two

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Ted Lasso (TV)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Fuck no.
Relationships: Keeley Jones/Roy Kent
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	It Takes Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).



Roy had said, “I’m not fucking doing that,” approximately five times and, “Fuck no,” as much when Keeley had suggested dance lessons. He had been rehabbing his knee for a month but wasn’t cleared for competitive play. Dance was suggested by his physical therapist as a way to ease into physical activity. 

Keeley had signed them up for a private Tango lesson, figuring (correctly) that the aggressive style better matched Roy’s personality than the Waltz. 

Roy walked into the studio in black flared pants and a black silk button down shirt. She would never let that image of him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, cleo for the beta!


End file.
